justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Funhouse
Funhouse 'by ''P!nk is on featured as a DLC on Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014, and Just Dance 2015. Background The background first begins with a purple curtain in a dark room. The floor looks like a stage with a sun design. When the song starts, the curtain opens and a theme park is behind it with a ferris wheel and fireworks. There is also a ring with a sun design at the right and a base where animals would sit on on the left. At the upper left, a sun styled spotlight is there and the north a somewhat door design. At the chorus, the curtain closes and the ring flames up while spotlights turn on and off. The sun spotlight goes on until the end of the chorus and the door design flashes. When "I'm gonna burn it down, down, down," is sung, three spotlight shine above the dancer at the same time. The background keeps the same routine until after the second chorus. The ring's flames go off, the three spotlights from the same line ( "I'm gonna burn it down, down, down,") and the dancer has a glowing white outline while the dancer darkens at the same time the floor design disappears. After that, the chorus stays its routine. In Just Dance 2014, the background routine is the same except when "Burn this sucker down" (After the second chorus) is sung, flames appear from behind the dancer. Dancer *Cyan hair *Clowned-base dress with a red and gold tutu *A small hat on the head *A cuff around her neck *Black high-heels *Pantyhose with stripes on the left and polka dots on the right *Appears from blue green smoke and disappears from the same smoke Gold Moves The routine has 4 '''Gold Moves. Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Put your hand up like hitting in the air. '''Gold Move 3: Hit the floor. (akin to Love Me Again) Gold Move 4: '''Like '''Gold Moves 1 and 2, but do it standing. fhgm12.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 fhgm3.png|Gold Move 3 fhgm4.png|Gold Move 4 Captions The dancer appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. * Circus Cancan * Circus Headbang * Ground Sorrow * Sexy Harlequin * Joker's Shake Appearances in Mashups *Just a Gigolo (JD2014) *Could You Be Loved (JD2014) *Flashdance ... What a Feeling (JD2014) *Miss Understood (JD2014) *Prince Ali (JD2014) *Fine China (JD2014) *Rich Girl (JD2014) *Just Dance (JD2014) *Pound The Alarm (JD2014) *Follow The Leader (JD2014) *Bad Romance '(Monsters) '(JD2015) Trivia *The last chorus is repeated. * The clean version of the song is used. Therefore, "f**ker" is replaced with "sucker." *This is the second P!nk song in the series. First is So What in Just Dance 4. *The dancer has a similar appearance to Lady Gaga. *In the games after Just Dance 4, a distorted circus/funfair music is heard before the song plays at the beginning. Also, in the same games, when "Burn this sucker down" is sung,'' flames appear in the background. Also when she says 'All the laughter from before' you can hear a man laughing although this could be in the music video itself. *It was released along with You Make Me Feel... (PAL Only), Gangnam Style, Make The Party (Don't Stop) (NTSC Wii Only) and Dagomba. *Strangely, this is one of the few songs with a Solo dance that have 2 avatars instead of 1, together with Moves Like Jagger and Song 2; one is already available and the other can be unlocked by downloading the DLC. Unlike Moves Like Jagger and Song 2, the two avatars are almost identical, and the only difference is the hairstyle; the DLC avatar in fact has gloomier and messed up hair, and the black hat doesn't have glitter. * Gold Move 3's pictogram was recycled later in Love Me Again. * As with Moves Like Jagger, the avatar that comes with downloading the song in Just Dance 2014 is unavailable in Just Dance 2015. Gallery jd4funhouse.jpg|Funhouse on Just Dance 4 Just-Dance-2014-Funhouse.jpg|Funhouse on Just Dance 2014 funhousedlc.jpg|Funhouse FunhouseDLC2015.jpg 77.png|Just Dance 2015'' Avatar fh2.png|The Pictograms Videos File:P!nk - Funhouse File:Just Dance 4 - Funhouse - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Funhouse - 5* Stars File:Funhouse - Just Dance 2015 - Full Gameplay 5 Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Solo Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Just Dance 4 DLC Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:00's Category:Solo Females Category:Songs with fast dances Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Clean versions Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with repeated verses Category:Dancers that enter/exit offscreen Category:Halloween Songs Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Songs with elements that reference the song Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's